The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for selectively elevating a watercraft out of a body of water, and more particularly, to a portable apparatus and a method which selectively and substantially elevates a watercraft out of a body of water in a relatively safe and efficient manner.
Floatation devices are used in a wide variety of applications, to selectively provide a predetermined amount of buoyancy in or for a multitude of objects. For example and without limitation, one type of floatation device is adapted to elevate or raise a watercraft out of a body of water in order to conduct repairs on the hull of the watercraft, clean the hull of the watercraft, store the watercraft above a water line to avoid hull damage (e.g., from ice during the winter).
By way of example and without limitation, previous methods and strategies for elevating a watercraft above a water line include physically removing the watercraft from the body of water, physically raising the watercraft out of the water with a mechanical raising assembly, and employing another individual, party, or company to elevate the watercraft. Each of the aforementioned methods and strategies for elevating a watercraft above a waterline has distinct and substantially similar drawbacks.
Particularly, physically removing the watercraft (i.e., pulling the watercraft out of and away from the body of water) often requires a boat trailer, which is relatively expensive and is often customized to transport only a particular type and/or size of watercraft. Removing the watercraft from the water using a trailer also requires a substantially powerful vehicle to pull the loaded boat trailer from the water and necessitates finding and using an inclined boat launch with vehicle accessibility to lower the trailer into a body of water. Additionally, removing a watercraft from a body of water often requires physical strength to manually turn or xe2x80x9ccrankxe2x80x9d a winch assembly to pull and secure the watercraft upon the boat trailer.
Moreover, many watercraft owners that do not possess a permanent location in a relatively shallow body of water may choose to place the watercraft upon a trailer and store the trailer and watercraft at their homes. This strategy requires a relatively large driveway, garage, or yard, which many watercraft owners may not possess. Furthermore, many sub-division/homeowners committees have passed a rule stating that a watercraft may not be stored in a driveway or yard due to their unpleasant or disagreeable appearance, which may force a watercraft owner to rent a storage space in a facility designed to store watercrafts, which may be a relatively far distance from the owner""s home, and requires an annual expense.
Elevating a watercraft by placing the watercraft upon a mechanical raising assembly is undesirable in some instances because mechanical raising assemblies are often relatively expensive and non-portable. Mechanical raising assemblies are designed to be anchored semi-permanently to the bottom of a body of water, which necessitates an owned or leased permanent location in a relatively. shallow body of water that many watercraft owners may not possess. Additionally, mechanical raising assemblies are constructed to elevate a particular size and/or shape of watercraft and are not easily adapted to lift different watercraft from the water.
Employing another person or company to raise the watercraft using mechanical or other devices (e.g., using forklifts or cranes to pick up the watercraft for storage or repair) is a costly and continuing expense, and requires the watercraft owner to be limited by the hired person or company""s time schedule. Employing other individuals to remove a watercraft from the water also necessitates bringing the watercraft to a particular location and/or requires the hired individual to bring relatively large machinery to the watercraft""s current location.
There is therefore a need for a portable apparatus which may be employed to raise a watercraft above a waterline, while permitting the user to conveniently and inexpensively store a watercraft.
There is also a need for a method for elevating a watercraft above a water line, which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior watercraft elevating methodologies and strategies.
A first non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that the present invention provides an apparatus and a method which allows for the elevating of a watercraft above a waterline in a manner which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior watercraft elevating methodologies.
A second non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that the present invention provides a portable apparatus which is adapted to elevate a watercraft and which is modular to adapt to various sized watercraft.
A third non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that the present invention provides a portable apparatus which uses compressed air to elevate a watercraft.
A fourth non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that the present invention provides a portable apparatus which is easily disassembled and is stackable in order to reduce storage and transport space.
A fifth non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that the present invention provides a method for selectively and conveniently elevating a watercraft above a waterline.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a floatation assembly is provided comprising a plurality of substantially identical and rectangular generally hollow bodies, a plurality of substantially identical base portions, a plurality of conduits, and an air pump.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a portable floatation assembly is provided for selectively elevating a watercraft above a water line, the portable floatation device comprising of a plurality of generally hollow bodies having a curved top surface, a serrated middle portion which frictionally engages said watercraft, and a rim having a plurality of first apertures; a plurality of generally flat base members having a plurality of second apertures; a plurality of connection members having a plurality of third apertures; a plurality of conduits; and a manually powered air pump, effective to elevate a watercraft above a water line.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a method for elevating a watercraft above a water line is provided, the method comprising the steps of; forming a plurality of stackable and generally hollow body portions; forming a plurality of stackable and generally flat base portions; providing a plurality of conduits; providing a pumping device; coupling said pumping device to said conduits, coupling said conduits to said base portions, and coupling said generally hollow body portions to said base portions, effective to form a plurality of floatation members; placing said plurality of floatation members beneath said hull portion of said watercraft; and causing said pumping device to displace a volume of air into each of said plurality of floatation members, effective to raise said watercraft out of said body of water.